This invention relates to a door with a transom window. Exterior doors often are provided with windows which may be opened to permit fresh air to enter the interior of the building. However, most of the windows in these doors open from the bottom rather than from the top. This is particularly true in storm doors.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door having a transom window.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door having a transom window which can be opened at the top, rather than at the bottom as in prior devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a window assembly which includes a transom window capable of opening a portion of the window and which also permits removal of the entire window assembly to open the entire window.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door having a transom window which is hinged at its lower edge.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door with transom window which can be opened and fastened in its open position so as to withstand movement of the door during opening and closing.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door with transom window which utilizes a flexible hinge for hinging the transom window.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door having a transom window which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.